Red Typhoon
"And then there's the Red Typhoon, him they call the Leper Shogun... Strangely, it is said that lepers often speak in shy whispers of handshakes five years past, or of being sneezed on... not the Red Typhoon, however. He fell into a leper after the Storm of Storms, and had 'lightning leprosy,' as they called it. In just a year, he already looked worse than the man he fell into. He wore bronze armor, kraken mask, helm and all, for the rest of his life, and died honorably, as a shogun." — Yama-Shi Yu-Sha Shogun Sai-'Ko Akmo'-'Rich '(CC: 4,235 - CC: 33/4/4,271), called the Red Metal (Kneypish: Aki Tenzo), the Red Typhoon (Kneypish: Aki Teih'''-'''Pun), the Lightning Leper, and the Leper Shogun (Kneypish: Senhan no Shogun) was a shogun in the Year of Seven Shogun, CC: 4,270 after becoming nameless child as an adult shortly after the death of Vayess of the Walls. It is said he fell into a passing leper when lightning from the Storm of Storms struck them both. Thereafter he wore a bronze suit of Sam-Raye Warrior's armor, hiding even his face, made hideous by leprosy and burns. In his youth he had been a capable fighter, but sickness made his body weak, though his mind, and tongue remained sharp and about him. A complicated political situation in Kneypenn meant that he, along with six other men were vying for the title of shogun. He was considered the least-likely to win, and at the end of the Year of Seven Shogun it looked as though a Kaathi invasion was like to destroy him, and his shogunate after just one decisive battle. But luck was on his side, the Kaathi were thrown back from Typhoon Town by two typhoons. The Sam-Raye Order of Red Typhoons was finded, and named in his honor, for he was now the Red Typhoon. Immediately, three shogun named him their one true shogun, and he had them summarily, though honorably executed. With the power of four shogun behind him, he was nearly able to conquer the whole of Kneypenn. Shortly before the Storm of Storms, the Southern Shogun named six of his apprentices as his rightful heirs rather than just one. Three made their claims, including the Red Typhoon. Both of the Northern Shogun's heirs named themselves shogun. Rwohim named its own shogun, and then a great, and powerful Sam-Raye named himself the Middling Shogun. Soon, prophecies foretold that all Kneypenn would soon come under a single banner. Shogun Mai-Chi was able to defeat the Red Typhoon at the Battle of the Yama-Shi Woods, though he used trickery, and the Red Typhoon was able to commit honorable suicide before being captured. Mai-Chi's son and heir Ko swore a vow unto the Red Typhoon, and challenged his father to a duel officiated by the Red Typhoon's own ghost. Ko won, and named Akmo-Rich's shogun apprentice and son, Sai-Ko Mo the 1st shogun of all of Kneypenn, and the leader of the Grand Order of Sam-Raye Warriors. Legacy: Nearly 2,000 years after the Red Typhoon's death, Mur schools (which seemed to focus overmuch on Kneypish history when teaching about this Earth) taught schoolchildren a great deal about the Red Typhoon. The image of a fearsome warlord wearing a red kraken helm seems "cool" to Mur schoolchildren, and so he is an easy hook into human history.Category:Nameless children Category:Sam-Raye Warriors Category:Characters Category:History